Kobus Hendrik
Headmaster Kobus Hendrik served as the Care of Magical Creatures professor (2048-2054) and Flying instructor (2048-2051) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He served as Headmaster from 2052 until his disappearance in 2054. Family & History Professor Hendrik was born in 2018 into a mixed family in the southeastern parts of the United States. His father was a Muggle and his mother was a witch. She kept her secrets from her husband for as long as she could, only using her powers for small things around the house. However, when Kobus and his mother were alone, she used her magic more freely. She explained to him that he was different and that most people, Muggles, would not understand his abilities. She confided in him her wishes for him to lead a normal life, not having to worry with keeping his powers a secret. On his 7th birthday, right in the middle of his birthday party, his dog was hit by a car. The accident broke the dog’s neck, killing her instantly. The trauma was too much for Kobus and he could control his emotions no longer. He held his dog in his arms and with every ounce of his being wished his dog to be alive. They both were engulfed in a blinding light and when the light faded, Kobus’ dog was licking his face. That night they all had a long family discussion. In the years that followed, Kobus’ father got used to his son and wife’s abilities and let him spend his summers with his grandfather on his mother’s side. James Campbell was an explorer and magical creature expert. In his travels, he took Kobus to just about every corner of the globe searching for new and interesting creatures. It was with his grandfather that Kobus developed his interest in magical creatures and his love of travel. During the school year, Kobus attended a Muggle school during the day and his mother tutored him in the evenings. She taught him Latin, basic potions, elementary wand movement and first year spells. Kobus had a love of knowledge and excelled in every subject she presented to him. On his 10th birthday his mother bought him his first broom, a Comet 260 and Kobus’ love for the sport of Quidditch was born. As he excelled in his studies, he still looked forward to every summer that he spent with his grandfather. His 11th birthday came and when he received his letter to attend Salem Academy, Kobus was elated, although his mother and father had mixed emotions. His mother knew that the American school was creditable; however she preferred he attend her old Alma matter, Hogwarts. That night at dinner his grandfather had a very special gift for his grandson. He had been presented an opportunity to travel to several remote locations around the globe in search of rare and exotic magical creatures. He wanted to take his grandson with him. After much discussion, Kobus’ parents finally agreed to allow him to travel with his grandfather. They agreed that Kobus’ mother would continue to tutor him, a sort of correspondence course. Naturally, his grandfather would also help out with his studies. The next morning they set out for destinations unknown. He traveled with his grandfather for several years, exploring the depths of the seas, uncharted mountainous regions, deep, dark jungles and countless, uncharted islands in all of the worlds seas. When they returned, Kobus’ mother knew he needed to finish his education and wrote to Hogwarts, asking for special consideration and admissions. The Headmaster agreed and the next year Kobus was off to Hogwarts. No one really took notice that he was several years older than the other first years at Hogwarts, probably because he was American. While he was there, he met someone that would change his life, first as a professor and later as a colleague. Kobus finished his seven years at Hogwarts in 2036, and he continued to travel with his grandfather after graduation. Hogwarts History Soon after his graduation from Hogwarts, he was asked to return as the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Flight/Quidditch Instructor. He eagerly accepted the position hoping that a certain professor was still there and began his career at Hogwarts. In the years to come, Kobus was romantically linked to Professor Phoebe Phoenix. While at Hogwarts, he faced the dark forces of Lord Voldermortist and found himself protecting the Book of Mysteria. After Headmistress Loryen was abducted and killed, the Ministry of Magic asked Kobus to step into the position of Headmaster. He knew that Lord Voldermortist would not rest until he had the power contained within the pages of this book, so he accepted the position of Headmaster hoping that his travels and knowledge would somehow prove useful in the fight against the Dark Arts. Kobus Hendrik disappeared during the term in 2054. He was replaced by Professor Cassandra Rae by the Ministry of Magic once he was ruled as missing. Category:Class of 2036 Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Headmasters Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Flying Instructors